


Space Song

by type_here



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Post ep feels I guess? Vaguely inspired by a song on repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes this fragile world go 'round?<br/>Were you ever lost<br/>Was she ever found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Song

I.

 

She took a deep breath.

 

She had to stop the car by the side of the road to take that deep breath. She still had a while to go between the airport and the house she shared with her husband.

 

She was shaking. With excitement or fear, she couldn’t tell.

 

She couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

Just like that she became a Commander, just like that she was about to fulfill her childhood dreams. After so much work and so many tears, she was finally about to touch the stars.

 

And yet…

 

And yet, why did she feel like she was letting down the person she cared the most about?

 

II.

 

The sirens kept blaring.

 

Again and again and again and again and again.

 

She couldn’t believe what had happened.

 

If it hadn’t been for the man beside her, who gave her a wary smile as they repaired yet another failing system, she would have been a goner.

 

She kept working silently beside him, until the silence wasn’t just her own but the silence of the entire ship.

 

There was a line drawn between them and words she wanted to say that kept her stomach in a knot.

 

And yet…

 

And yet, why did she feel like she was letting down the person she cared the most about?

 

III.

 

“When are you leaving?”

 

It had been asked softly, but it still felt like a bullet through the heart. She took a deep breath again, toying with the ring on her finger. She had been pacing in their living room, looking everywhere but at him as he took in the news.

 

“In a month.”

 

He sighed and smiled at her. He stood up from his spot on the sofa and hugged her. The hug was a little tighter than usual.

 

“I’m sorry, I know I should have talked to you before I sig-”

 

He shushed her with a small kiss.

 

“Don’t apologize for your dreams. You had a chance and you took it. I knew when I married you that this time would come someday. I just wish it hadn’t been so fast but I can’t begrudge you this.”

 

Her heart lurched. The words made her feel like her lungs had been pinched. She kissed her husband as deeply as she could, pouring all the fears and happiness and love she had into the kiss.

  
  


IV.

 

How many times did it feel like her world came crashing down? How many times did things like this happen?

 

It was Icarus touching the sun only to plummet back to the ground.  

 

Back to square one, everything she had ever done turned into a joke. 

 

And there he was, coming back to her somehow, hollowed out but alive. He said he missed her.

 

She couldn’t help it, couldn’t help the hug, couldn’t help it from being a little tighter than usual.

 

He coughed, complaining about air.   

 

“Sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.” All this time she thought he had been dead, all this time she had thought she failed him.

 

“Don’t apologize for hugging. I’m glad to see you too, Commander.”

 

Her heart lurched. The words made her feel like her lungs been pinched.

 

“You heard the new boss. You don’t need to call me that anymore.”

 

“Unh yeah… They can go screw themselves. The entire universe will freeze over before you’re not the Commander of the Hephaestus.”

 

Deep down, she was happy and relieved that he still trusted her enough to keep calling her that.

 

V.

 

The month passed by in a blur. Updating paperwork, making sure everything was by the book, it took time and it took work.

Once everything was done, she left without looking back. She was scared that if she looked at him, she’d be turning back, too scared to leave him behind.

 

There was so many things she wanted to say before she left for space, for real this time, but training was a grueling thing that left her tired and tongue-tied.

 

They chatted about the weather, how their day had been, but she wasn’t really listening anymore. Her head was already way up above the clouds, among the stars. It was her goal, so close that she could taste it. She hoped she wouldn’t be judged for her silence. She always ended up being judged for everything she failed to do and for every successes too.

 

She pressed her fingers to her lips and then to the camera, a pale facsimile of a goodnight kiss.  

She closed the chat window and she closed the light.

 

She knew sleep would elude her tonight.

 

IV.

 

The day passed slowly. Updating paperwork, making sure everything was by the book, it took time and it took work.

She looked at Eiffel leaving the room she was in.  The thing she read just moments earlier lay heavily on her mind.

 

There were so many things she wanted to say, telling him that she knew and that she could care less about it. Yet the grueling day left her tired and tongue-tied.

 

“It’s nothing, forget about it,” she barely had the courage and the will to say.

 

She was scared that if she said that she knew, he’d be turning his back on her. He was right, it wasn’t murder but she still could understand why he didn’t want her to know. Too many scenarios were already churning in her mind and she wondered why he hadn’t trusted her enough to say this.

 

Jacobi popped in to say his piece and as much as it grated on her nerves she knew he was right. Maybe she did care too much.

 

Or maybe it was just the bitter taste of yet another failure.

 

She turned her back to the door and closed the light

  
She knew sleep would elude her tonight.


End file.
